


in which oswin literally makes out with the girl she's supposed to be arresting

by spiral_n_reese_n_oliver



Category: Death at a Low Price (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, how r u supposed to use these, in which: oliver is a Big Lesbian, uhh this is my first fic on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral_n_reese_n_oliver/pseuds/spiral_n_reese_n_oliver
Summary: hey!!!!! this is a break from your regularly scheduled content created by spiral and reese, because I, oliver, @lesbianelliotharris on tumblr, am really gay. apparently i live here now.the title is basically the summary idk what else to tell u dude!





	in which oswin literally makes out with the girl she's supposed to be arresting

**Author's Note:**

> the plot of this is like, shit but...who needs a plot when you have hot girls kissing!!!!!!!! anyway uh i'm a lesbian!!

Rue looked up at the officer and smiled slowly. She knew she'd probably be caught eventually and then she'd have to deal with escaping, but she wasn't picturing someone who looked like *this* when she imagined the scene. In her head, she had obviously considered the possibility of someone as gorgeous as this woman coming to get her, but she figured it would most likely be a boring middle-aged man. She didn't think she'd actually be arrested by someone tall and buff, with a waterfall of perfect dark hair, and a neatly-pressed outfit Rue desperately wanted to mess up. Preferably while both of them were pressed together on the ground. Or against a wall.  
She shook herself a little to snap herself out of it. Of course she wasn't actually going to make out with the person who was coming to arrest her! The most she could hope for was some lingering eye contact before Rue made her leave and never come back.  
The officer approached. This was someone who had probably done nothing wrong in her whole life, Rue thought, a lump welling up in her throat. She couldn't kill her with a clear conscience. She'd just make her leave and nothing else. She willed the woman to turn away and go back to wherever she was stationed.  
It didn't work. The woman stopped looking for a second, but Rue got the feeling that that was her own choice. She watched the woman's perfect eyebrow rise into an arch and her perfect mouth twist up into an amused smile.  
Rue's heart beat faster as the woman came closer instead of leaving as she'd intended. Desperately, she tried willing her to turn around, to do anything, but it wasn't working.  
Rue peeked out of her hiding place and found herself face to face with the woman.  
She gasped and reached backwards for her gun, scrambling to a standing position. She drew the gun and held it up, hand shaking a little.  
The woman laughed. Rue watched her, her grip on the gun loosening. God, she was beautiful.  
"You don't want to kill me," she murmured. She drew closer and rested a manicured hand on the bottom of Rue's gun, their fingers brushing. (Rue's heart did gymnastics). "My name is Oswin," she said. "And you're Rue." She gently took the gun and tossed it to the ground out of either of their reach. "I don't do this for every girl I meet," she said, moving closer so that both of Rue's hands were clasped in hers, "but something tells me that you're special." Their faces were so close that Rue's vision of her was a little fuzzy, but she could still see Oswin's brown eyes darting back and forth between Rue's.  
Rue's breath was hot and ragged. She didn't think Oswin was just here to arrest her.  
"Oh, god, please just kiss me already," she said, closing her eyes. She felt Oswin's hand move to the back of her neck, right on the spot that gave her goosebumps. And then she felt Oswin move close enough to her slightly parted lips that Rue could taste her strawberry-scented breath. Rue grabbed Oswin's tie with the hand she'd just let go of and closed the gap between them.  
Oswin's lips were soft and she tasted like lip gloss and Rue felt herself melt. Maybe she was supposed to be the one who could make people do things, but at that moment Oswin could tell her to do anything she wanted and Rue would do it with no hesitation as long as it meant they could continue this kiss.  
Oswin grabbed Rue's waist and gently pushed her up against the wall. Rue pulled Oswin towards her by the tie and then moved down, slipping her hands inside oswin's too-neat blazer and grabbed the back of her dress shirt underneath.  
She felt Oswin's eyelashes flutter against her cheek at that, and her sharp intake of breath when Rue used the fabric to pull her closer. Rue smiled into the kiss.  
Oswin moved both of her hands up to Rue's head and tangled her fingers in Rue's mess of bleached hair. They broke their faces apart for a second and looked at each other.  
"Fuck," Rue whispered. She tightened her grip on Oswin's shirt, bunching up the fabric into little stars. She noticed something. "Oh. You're not wearing a bulletproof vest."  
Oswin leaned in again and whispered, "With you, love? There was never even a chance that I needed one. I know how butches work, you know."  
Rue's stomach filled with butterflies. "God. Okay. Gay," she mumbled, giggling, burying her face in Oswin's sweet-scented neck. She felt Oswin's grip on her hair slacken as she took in another sharp breath, and she smiled. She kissed Oswin's perfect jaw, moving her lips along it slowly, savoring the scent of her skin.  
They started to slip down the wall until Rue was sitting on the floor and Oswin was in her lap. Rue worked her way along Oswin's jaw, pressing kisses into her skin and lightly biting her but not leaving any marks. Oswin leaned her head back so that Rue could kiss her more easily. She was breathing fast. When Rue kissed Oswin's jugular, she could feel Oswin's pulse beating hard and fast under her lips.  
Rue moved to kiss her way down to Oswin's collar and fumbled with the hem of her shirt, untucking it from her pants and slipping her hands against Oswin's smooth back. She thanked god that she'd thought to include heating filaments in her prosthetics. She traced little patterns into Oswin's back with her fingertips.  
Oswin shivered and tilted her head back down, interrupting Rue. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and Rue's stomach fluttered. God, what was she doing? Here she was, making out with the woman who had come to arrest her. And there was nothing in the entire world she'd rather be doing.  
Rue closed her eyes and leaned in, and their lips met again. Rue could feel where Oswin had bitten her lip until it was raw when Rue was kissing her neck. She tilted her head and savored the taste.  
The kiss was interrupted by the sound of beeping. The radio clipped to Oswin's belt was going off. It crackled.  
"Oswin Oh," said the person talking through it, "status? Is she apprehended? If she is still evading capture we'll have to send in backup. I know you were very specific about going in alone, but if you haven't gotten her at this point it's time to consider that you might need some help. Over." [Ckkxxxxxxxch.]  
Rue's eyes went wide like a lesbian deer. She looked at Oswin, and then at the walkie talkie, and thought about the fact that Oswin wasn't in a bulletproof vest.  
Oswin shifted backwards a little and picked up the walkie talkie. "The suspect..." Her voice was shaky; she was still flustered. "The suspect has escaped. I was chasing her when she vanished. You called just as i was about to. Clearly I'll have to come back and apprehend her at a later date." She winked at Rue and wound some of Rue's hair around her finger. Rue began to disentangle herself from Oswin's blazer and shirt. "I'll come back tomorrow, actually," Oswin continued. "I have a hunch that she'll be here." She raised her eyebrows at Rue, who nodded vigorously. Oswin smiled and put down the walkie talkie and stood up, reaching down to help Rue up too. They stood there for a second, hands clasped, savoring that moment. Oswin broke eye contact to smile and bite her lip, reaching behind her to tuck her shirt back in. She walked over and picked up Rue's gun, then hooked a finger through Rue's belt loop, pulling Rue's waist towards her, and holstered it. Rue grabbed her arm.  
"Wait," she said, and kissed Oswin one more time. Oswin's eyes stayed closed a second after they broke apart. She started walking back the way she came, towards what was presumably her police vehicle. Her hand lingered on Rue's waist, only slipping away when she'd moved out of arm's reach.  
Rue watched her go. She already had ideas for tomorrow.


End file.
